


伤口的幻觉

by LaTregua



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Woz, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel, Top Tokiwa Sougo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTregua/pseuds/LaTregua
Summary: 庄沃。小庄梦游2068，把青涩的沃兹吃干抹净扬长而去。
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Kudos: 5





	伤口的幻觉

“比起我为什么会在这里，沃兹为什么受了伤才是现在更重要的事吧？”

从沃兹背靠树干抱膝坐着的视角看去，在他面前站着的常磐庄吾和他想象的……不太一样。那座初次变身的雕像上只有模糊的面容，他从远处望过去时，尽管并没有带上与同伴相同的嫌恶目光，却也断然看不清眉眼。

但这个——彩色的？不，这不该是用来形容活人的词……

他咽了下口水，下意识地喊出了魔王的名讳，这是反抗军约定俗成的习惯：「一个名字没什么可怕的。」

“常磐庄吾……”

“嗯？沃兹已经认识我了？那真是省了好多麻烦……”

他没想到有天自己会有勇气，下意识打断魔王的话。

“你怎么会在这里……”

尽管声如蚊呐，但还是清清楚楚地钻进了常磐庄吾耳朵里。

他笑笑，单膝蹲下来，手撑在膝盖上枕着下巴，目光紧盯着沃兹肩膀上的伤口不放。

“还是先处理下伤口吧。唔……我口袋里好像还剩下一点绷带……”

直到现在，沃兹大脑还是一片空白。

蹲下来之后，魔王显得更符合他的年龄了，看起来也不过是个十八九岁的少年，为什么却会对包扎伤口显得如此熟练？

他从前对魔王宣传的生而为王那一套说辞一笑置之，却在见到真人后的一分钟内就开始对此半信半疑了。

庄吾对着草草收在口袋里的绷带不大满意，但权宜之下没法要求太多，展开绷带正想拨开沃兹伤口上的衣料，却被灵敏地躲开了。

他脑子中跳出10岁的时候遇到的那只流浪猫，后腿留着血，却还是在他接近的时候炸毛着跳开。

那次他花了三天给那只黑猫喂了猫粮，带到了宠物医院，想必这次也不用太久。

竟然躲开了……

沃兹在庄吾反应过来之前的间隙抑制不住嘴唇的颤抖。

他脊背僵硬地倚在并不粗壮的树干上，因为躲开的幅度略大，背后已有一大半是空气，再多几秒一定会向后仰倒。

好在庄吾及时将思绪从回忆中抽离了出来，表情也从空白的茫然变成了理解的微笑，眨眨眼，用完全称不上强硬的力道掰回了沃兹完好的那一边肩膀。

好像……现在只能由着魔王摆弄了。

明明不管衣着还是表情都一点侵略性也没有，甚至称得上柔和，但反抗、逃走的念头还是从未破土而出就被沃兹扼杀了，平时在反抗军听的那些宣传——魔王只是个普通人，而并非不可打败的——也全都消失不见，脑中留存的只剩对少年魔王不容置疑的命令的隐隐敬畏，以及星星点点的——心跳加速。

但魔王真的除了包扎伤口什么都没干。

那道伤口就在锁骨旁边。沃兹想。

庄吾皱着眉，小心翼翼地撕开被血染红的袖子，看到伤口的全貌时松了口气。只是擦伤，可以暂时用绷带凑合一下，只不过还是需要及时消毒。

沃兹胡思乱想着，要么是魔王突然返老还童，还顺带成了他宣称的那个至高至善的王，要么……这个少年常磐庄吾，还没成为魔王。

但哪种看起来也都并不乐观，难道少年魔王就没有置他于死地的能力了吗？他没那么天真……就算魔王早年的事迹经过不少添油加醋，这个魔王却毫无疑问是本尊。

他半屏着呼吸，像等待死刑宣判一样等待常磐庄吾包扎完伤口之后的一句话，没想到却被奉上了一个人畜无害的温良微笑，常磐庄吾对着自己打的蝴蝶结似乎很满意，沉思了几秒，排除了把沃兹带给五十年后的自己这个选项，提议道：

“我们去朝九晚五堂吧，我叔公住在那里。”

叔公……？

沃兹缓缓抬起头。

他听的传说可不包括逢魔时王有什么亲人，因为这样只属于一个人的传奇，大抵会被宣扬得仿佛封魔时王从来孤身一人、无亲无故。

但常磐庄吾没给他多少选择的余地，在他身边并排蹲下来，似乎是想要把他一条胳膊揽到肩膀上，但沃兹突然察觉到魔王的身高……甚至不如他。

他掂量了一下肩膀上的伤，后知后觉地意识到常磐庄吾的妥帖，伤口包扎得松紧正好，不至于让手臂发麻，却也没有新的血迹渗出来。

于是他支撑着树干站起来，一阵头晕之后除了隐隐的身心疲惫并没有虚弱到连走路都要被人扶着的地步，他想起常磐庄吾提起的目的地，鼓足了勇气开口：

“朝九晚五堂……是在哪里？”

最后带着疑惑的尾音几乎听不见。

常磐庄吾眨眨眼，像是没料到会有此一问，默不作声地拉着他走出了这片林子，四处张望了一番，皱起眉，反倒干净利落地承认了自己考虑不周，转过头来问沃兹：

“我只知道那里现在应该也是收容反抗军的地方，沃兹应该知道的——”

他突然停下犹豫了两秒，又没头没脑地说了下去。

“因为盖茨知道那里。”

其实有些奇怪……为什么自从遇到常磐庄吾，就连同思绪也被如傀儡般操控了，只要是常磐庄吾不想让他思考的问题，他就真的不会去想，比如，为什么年轻的魔王会知道盖茨？

所以这个念头也只是在沃兹的脑海中一闪而过，随即浮现出不久前——几个月前，或是几天前——盖茨跟他提过一嘴的地方，叫什么已经忘记了，但方位还隐约地记得。

如果魔王所言非虚，那他此行或许也并不是去送死。

到朝九晚五堂的时候，也许是因为比沃兹更低一级的反抗军连魔王的雕像也不曾看清过，常磐庄吾竟然奇迹般地没有被认出来，反倒是沃兹被几个惊喜的战友迎接了。

虽然常磐庄吾太过干净整洁的衣着还是显得惹眼，甚至险些把叔公叫出了口，但只消他随和地笑笑，所有人就都对把楼上的房间让给他和沃兹一点意见也没有。

沃兹略带着惊异、却又觉得这种做派很熟悉似的跟庄吾上了楼，庄吾向常磐顺一郎拿了酒精和绷带来，按着沃兹完好的那边肩膀坐在床上，跟他肩并肩坐下来，又把不久前自己绑的绷带解开，消完毒再又绑了一遍。

终于收拾完伤口之后他似乎更显得明媚了一些，伸了个懒腰，笑意溶溶地说：“看来今天至少能好好睡一觉了。真是好久没经历过这种事了。”

沃兹被他看出一身冷汗，总觉得魔王别有企图。

常磐庄吾确实有些别的企图，这应该是他至今好多次时间旅行中碰到过的最年轻的沃兹，虽然已经加入了反抗军，但还没当上小队队长，更不用说叛到魔王那一边去。正因如此，他虽然知道仗着自己知道的多，欺负年轻恋人不是什么值得宣扬的事，但就是忍不住要有些恶趣味。

尤其是，跟他上床的时候沃兹早就食髓知味了，他倒是对这种光是看见他就会手忙就乱的沃兹更加兴味盎然了。

他在外面走了一圈，实在对尘土纷飞的风景提不起兴趣，上楼之前胡乱塞了点常磐顺一郎做的饭团，推门看见沃兹靠在枕头上，已经一副睡眼惺忪的样子，忍不住勾出一点笑容。

他倒没想过要在这种方面吓唬沃兹……

只不过直到他在床边坐下来，沃兹也没发现他的存在。

这就不能怪他了吧？

虽然还是有点懊恼地发现自己对上手长脚长的沃兹，没有配合颇有点难下手，但还是成功地亲到了——

当然，沃兹瞬间醒过来时，惊恐的表情也很有趣。

是真实的触感吗……？

如果不是因为撑起来时牵动到了肩膀上的伤口，沃兹一定会认定刚刚只是自己精神失常的梦境。

魔王的笑容没有变化，但他总觉得那像是看猎物的眼神。

下一刻，沃兹就反应过来，所谓的猎物除了自己，没有第二人。

“嗯……虽然现在沃兹还不知道，但我跟沃兹可是恋人关系哦——”

同样没有给他多少拒绝的余地，尽管看起来是个……“提议”？

不由得他不相信常磐庄吾的说辞……不然他怎么会连自己身上陈年的伤口都能熟练地避开？

而庄吾想的是……现在沃兹穿的这身衣服科可比时管局的好收拾多了。

唔……果然还是不大习惯，尽管以往在床上也是他掌握着主动，可沃兹也远比现在更熟练。

但现在还是显得别有一番风味。

那些旧伤……换作以后的沃兹，庄吾或许会更得寸进尺一些，装作不经意地拂过敏感的伤口，有意在上面叠加一个牙印——但现在，还是让沃兹放松一些吧。

沃兹浑身僵硬地由着他摆弄，简陋的房间里已经完全黑了，还没来得及开灯，楼下透过来一些听不清的细碎话语，而他被年轻的魔王脱光了衣服，从背后被填满。

不知什么时候放在旁边的一碗清水充当了战时的润滑剂，庄吾拿手指蘸的时候险些打翻了碗，并拢两根手指探到沃兹后面的时候，毫不意外地碰到了一些因为紧张或是恐惧而产生的抗拒。

他突然觉得，就这样强硬地进去也不错。

他从来没有害怕过失去沃兹，好像也不是因为沃兹对他向来予取予求，只是笃定了对方才是撒不开手又逃不掉的一方而已。

被贯穿的时候其实没有多疼，沃兹想，连旧伤的零头都不到，相形之下简直显得温柔得过分，尤其听说了魔王残暴的事迹之后。

他不知道自己未来会做什么，会和魔王一样因恶名流传后世吗？还是……只是被魔王如玩物一样用完就丢，在历史上消失得无影无踪。

不管是哪种，似乎都默认了自己将来会是魔王的人一样。

第一次做这样的事，按理应该觉得痛，至少也是生涩，可显然不适应的只有他而已，常磐庄吾比他自己还熟悉该往哪里捅。

就像是时时把玩的物件，早已知道哪里手感最好。

他想到这里皮肤都烧起来，半是因为被魔王逼得无处可逃，半是因为产生了些迎合的心思。

可他终究没那么快全然接受。

抽插之间他觉得这一切都很漫长，时间的流速恰如其分地被魔王放慢，但痉挛的感觉比什么都清晰。

等他反应过来，甬道中已经充斥着温暖的热流。

而随后他也无法控制地射在了……魔王的衣服上。

他颇感不平地想到，为什么魔王现在还能呼吸平稳，熟极而流地拨开他盖在眼睛上的头发，在鬓角安抚性地落下一个吻？

昏昏睡去时，庄吾似乎帮他清洁了一遍，之后便消失无踪。

第二天醒来，就连旁人也不记得昨天有个穿竹节棉衬衫的少年来过了。

“沃兹不是自己受了伤来这里求助的吗？”


End file.
